


Take Your Mama Out All Night

by 500_Shades_Of_Taupe (A_Taupe_Fox)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Lightwood Family, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, One Big Happy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/500_Shades_Of_Taupe
Summary: We’re gonna take your momma out all night, yeah,show her what it’s all aboutget her jacked up on some cheap champagne,let the good times all roll out- Take Your Mama, by the Scissor Sisters
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Take Your Mama Out All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Oh boy. When someone gets drunk, a lot of truths come out.

There was champagne on the table. Many,  _ many _ glasses of champagne. He knew that Alec was quite partial to it, but he hadn’t expected Maryse to partake with such… marked _ enthusiasm _ .   
  
Apparently a preference for champagne was something of a Lightwood trait, and Magnus had lost count of the bottles. When Alec got up and wobbled away from the booth (possibly to get them another round, though Magnus wasn’t entirely sure about that) and Magnus was left with Maryse Lightwood.   
  
It was still nearly a shock, sometimes. At one point in his life, Magnus was sure that he would have had easily celebrated news that the Lightwood matriarch had come to harm.   
  
Now, they were  _ friends _ .   
  
Maryse beamed at him and put her hand on his wrist. “Magnus,” she said, and then gripped his hand and squeezed lightly for emphasis, “ _ Magnus _ ”. The next thing Magnus knew, she was sliding out of the booth and walking around, sliding in to sit next to him.   
  
“Magnus,” Maryse said again, twisting in the booth so she could put her hands on both of Magnus’ shoulders. “ _ I love you _ .” It was only as her voice nearly cracked that Magnus realized how close she was to  _ crying _ .   
  
“I  _ love _ you,” Maryse continued, her voice was thick and pitchy. Magnus’ eyes were wide as a few tears started to fall from her eyes.   
  
“My boy- My  _ boys _ , because you’re  _ both _ my boys!” She shook her head a little, as if she could shake off the tangent she’d nearly gotten started on, “You make him  _ so happy _ . I never knew - never  _ let myself _ know. He was always so sad. Then he met  _ you! _ ” Maryse leaned forward and pressed a messy kiss to Magnus’ forehead.   
  
“What you’ve done for my son - for  _ all  _ of us. We all love you so much.” She took a hand off of Magnus’ shoulder and reached for his hand, landing heavily on the finger that was adorned with the Lightwood family ring. “You’re the  _ best _ of us, Magnus. You’ve saved us  _ all _ .”   
  
Magnus didn’t know what to say, but he was saved by Alec returning. With  _ two _ more bottles of champagne. Alec set them down on the table and looked a bit confused at the new seating arrangement.   
  
“What are we doing?” He asked slowly, frowning a bit as he surveyed the way that Maryse had a few tear tracks on her face and Magnus looked thoroughly gobsmacked.   
  
“We’re telling Magnus how amazing he is, and how much he’s done for us all, and how  _ truly thankful _ we are to have him in our family,” Maryse said, blinking a few more tears away as she turned to look at Alec.   
  
Alec paused for a few moments to process, then  _ beamed _ . “Yes!” he cried enthusiastically before sliding into the empty booth at their table. “Magnus - Magnus, you’re  _ amazing _ .”   
  
Magnus… wasn’t sure how they’d ended up like this, but… he knew that  _ this _ was what it meant to truly be a part of a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to write a Shadowhunters fic for this song for a REALLY LONG TIME.
> 
> This seemed like a perfect occaision.
> 
> Sincerest thanks to the team that has put on this event, and to everyone who has written fills for it. It's been a delightful part of fandom for the past few months. <3


End file.
